wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Sunisa Lee
St. Paul, Minnesota, USA |Row 5 title = Years on National Team |Row 5 info = 2017, 2018-present |Row 6 title = Club |Row 6 info = Midwest Gymnastics Center |Row 7 title = Coach(es) |Row 7 info = Jess Graba, Alison Lim, Puner Koy |Row 8 title = Current status |Row 8 info = Active}} Sunisa Lee (born March 9 in St. Paul, MN) is an elite American gymnast. She is of Hmong descent.Hmong She trains at Midwest Gymnastics Center under Jess Graba, Alison Lim, and Puner Koy. Her favorite event is balance beam. Junior Career 2016 Lee made her elite debut at the U.S. Classic. She placed sixth on floor, fifteenth on balance beam, sixteenth in the all-around, twenty-second on uneven bars, and thirty-fourth on vault. Her results qualified her to her first National Championships. There, she placed fifth on floor exercise, tenth in the all-around and on uneven bars, twentieth on balance beam, and twenty-third on vault. 2017 After being invited to several National Team training camps, Lee was added to the National Team in late February, and was named to the American team for the International Gymnix, which marked her international debut.Gymnix There, she won team gold, uneven bars silver, and placed fourteenth in the all-around. That spring, she verbally committed to Auburn University.Auburn In July, she competed at the U.S. Classic, placing fourth on beam and tenth on bars. In August, she competed on all four event at the National Championships. She placed fifth on floor, sixth on uneven bars, eighth in the all-around, eleventh on balance beam, and seventeenth on vault. She was not added back to the National Team. 2018 Lee was named to the U.S. team for the Pacific Rim Championships in Medellin, Colombia. There, she helped the USA win team gold, despite a fall on the uneven bars, and individually won vault, balance beam, and floor exercise silver, and placed fourth in the all-around. She was set to compete at the Junior Pan American Championships in Argentina, but withdrew with an ankle injury in early June.ankle injury She returned to competition at the U.S. Classic in late July, where she on gold on beam, bronze on bars, and placed fifth in the all-around, twenty-fourth on vault, and twenty-fifth on floor. At the National Championships in August, she won gold on uneven bars, silver on balance beam, bronze in the all-around, and placed fifth on floor and sixth on vault. 2019 Lee was named to the U.S. team for the City of Jesolo Trophy in Italy in early March. She won team, all-around, uneven bars, and floor exercise gold, and balance beam bronze. Due to an injury, she only competed on uneven bars and balance beam at the American Classic in June.injury She had a fall on uneven bars but posted the second highest score on balance beam. She continued to compete those two events at the U.S. Classic in July, winning silver on bars and placing eighth on beam. In August, she gave an impressive performance at the National Championships, winning gold on bars, silver in the all-around, bronze on floor, and placing fourth on beam. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany, helping USA to a fifth straight World team gold medal. Individually, she had issues in the all-around that dropped her down to eighth place, but redeemed herself in event finals, winning bronze on bars and silver on floor. Medal Count References